ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OVS3E6 The Frogs of War: Part 1
Plot Ben and Rook are stuck in traffic. Ben is fiddling with the Omnitrix to pass the time, which Rook disapproves of. Suddenly, an alien bursts out of the street and flies away, shocking the people. Dozens more follow. Ben and Rook rush to the scene, where they are informed by one that the Incurseans are coming. Aliens pour out of the hole, panicked. Rook says that Earth would position the Incurseans to conquer a whole galaxy. The street begins to collapse, revealing Undertown to the populace. They panic. At the Plumber base, the Plumbers prepare for war. Max finds an armada of Incurseans on their way to Earth. The Plumbers erect a shield around the Earth. Rook says that it will only slow them. Max tells Ben to calm the panicking civilians. He speaks before an angry crowd, taking questions from Will Harangue, and fiddling with the Omnitrix the whole time. In space, Milleous broadcasts a message to Earth, demanding surrender. Attea informs him that the shield is blocking communications. The Incurseans attack it. Psychobos arrives on Attea's ship. Ben continues his speech, but accidentally activates the randomizer on his Omnitrix. He turns into Way Big, crashing into a building and dropping a huge sign. He catches it before it can hurt anyone, then turns into NRG. NRG falls, releasing a nuclear blast and opening his suit. NRG assures the people that they are still safe around aliens, then turns into Water Hazard. Water Hazard uses water blasts to slow his fall, soaking Will Harangue. He then puts out the fire that NRG started. The Incurseans break through the shield and fly to where Water Hazard is. The people panic as Water Hazard blasts the ships. Water Hazard then changes into Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl flies to a ship and shoots it down with energy rings. Astrodactyl turns into Snare-oh and falls, not remembering what he does. Snare-oh remembers and grabs onto a ship, swinging onto it. Attea's ship shoots at him as she demands that no one touch Ben. Snare-oh turns into Rath, who begins to tear the ship apart. As it falls, Rath screams at gravity, then turns into Ben. Ben falls. Ben is caught by the Proto-TRUK. Rook says that Max has ordered him to return Ben, to Ben's annoyance. He flees from Attea's ship, which makes her happy. Rook fakes being shot down and drives into the base. The Incurseans blast a bigger hole in the shield and Milleous broadcasts another message. The ships spread all over the Earth and attack. Max and the Plumbers monitor the situation in the base. Blukic and Driba work on the Omnitrix. They manage to figure out that Ben has activated the randomizer. They try to fix it, but cannot. Max says that their only hope is to mount an assault on Milleous's flagship. He tells Ben to sit this one out, as the Omnitrix isn't in any shape for the mission. The Plumbers fly into space. Attea and Psychobos watch them from their ship. Plumber tanks shoot them down. A wheel tank rolls through the city, demolishing everything in its path. The Plumbers open fire on Milleous's ship. The Incurseans, Attea, and Psychobos infiltrate the base while they do so. Attea goes to where Ben is supposed to be, but he is not there. She tells the Incursean soldiers to bring him to her alive. The Proto-TRUK is shot, and Rook calls Max for help. He begins to steer it towards Milleous. Max urges Rook not to, but Ben, who has stowed away, tells him to do it. The TRUK crashes into the side of the ship and is destroyed. In the ship, Bloxx stops covering Rook, who says that he was supposed to sneak them aboard as Big Chill. Bloxx turns into Ben. The Omnitrix recharges immediately, impressing Ben. Ben tries to go Humungousaur, but gets Nanomech. Rook grabs Nanomech and runs into the ship. He finds some Incurseans, and Nanomech disables their weapons. One of them catches Nanomech with his tongue, but by then Rook has taken out the soldiers. Nanomech turns into Ben. Rook notes that whatever Blukic and Driba did shortened Ben's transformations. Max, furious, charges Milleous's ship. Milleous orders his soldiers to blast him, but Ben and Rook arrive and take out the gunners. Ben turns into Four Arms and takes out some of the soldiers before turning into Ben. Rook defeats the other gunners. Ben calls Max and asks what he is doing. Max is overjoyed that Ben is alive. Milleous grabs him and orders Max to call off the attack. Suddenly, the other Incurseans open fire on Milleous. Rook is responsible. Milleous calls for them to cease fire, but Ben turns into Big Chill and freezes him. Big Chill turns into Ben and impersonates Milleous, telling them to shoot each other and trust no one. They do so. In the base, Attea hears the comm chatter and tells the Incurseans to fire on the flagship. They do so, and it starts to fall. Milleous breaks out of the ice. Ben turns into XLR8 and runs at Milleous. Milleous chases XLR8, but XLR8 turns into Ben and flies towards Milleous. Ben turns into Humungousaur and grabs him, but turns into Ben. Milleous falls on top of him. Milleous leaps up, so Ben turns into Crashhopper and bounces Milleous around the room. The flagship crashes in a forest and Crashhopper turns into Ben. Rook cuffs Milleous, and the Omnitrix goes into recharge. Max and Attea land near the ship and demand each others' surrender. The Plumbers are giving Max backup, but are outnumbered by the Incurseans. Ben tels Attea to call of her ships, or say goodbye to Milleous. Attea dares them to, saying that Ben doesn't have the guts to do so. Milleous tells Ben that he is going to let him go, then leave Earth forever. Psychobos releases a beam from the Plumbers' base, releasing mutant To'kustars called Way Bads, controlled by the mind-control serum. Way Bads are dropped from Incursean ships all over the Earth. Milleous says that if he sees Ben anywhere near Earth, the Way Bads will destroy it. Ben refuses to surrender, but Max says that he has to go. Ben argues against it, but Max says that this way, at least he knows that Ben is alive. Attea puts Ben in a pod, making sure to secure his arms, and the Incurseans arrest Max and the Plumbers. Milleous blasts Ben into space. Will Harangue gleefully reports this, welcoming the Incurseans as benevolent leaders. Impact *Ben transforms into Snare-oh for the first time in Omniverse *Will Harangue is introduced in Omniverse *The Way Bads are introduced *The Incursions invade Earth and exile Ben Snare-oh OV I.PNG|Snare-oh|link=Snare-oh Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Bellwood Civilians *Undertown Civilians *Plumbers *Max Tennyson *Driba *Blukic Villains *Will Harangue *Emperor Milleous *Princess Attea *Dr. Psychobos *Incurseans *Way Bads Aliens *Way Big *NRG *Water Hazard *Astrodactyl *Snare-oh *Rath *Bloxx *Nanomech *Four Arms *Big Chill *XLR8 *Humungousaur *Crashhopper Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Alien Returns Category:Incursean Arc